


Little Damian

by OfficialLoop



Series: Batfamily & Stories [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Adorable, Batman: A Death in the Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, I mean imagine Ra’s and Talia speaking that language to him, Other, Yes I also added that Damian speaks Arabic first, in the game Jason in the end becomes Damian’s brother, ok that’s cute, this where it’s different, well Jason choose to go with Talia to take care of baby Damian so that’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialLoop/pseuds/OfficialLoop
Summary: This takes place over death in the family (2020) interactive movie where Jason chooses to take care of Damian with Talia as a “brother figure” ending.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Batfamily & Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Little Damian

Jason couldn’t say no. He couldn’t leave the little boy alone with Talia while Bruce wasn’t aware of his son. He remembered Talia smiling as she carried the baby, wrapped in cloth in her arms, sleeping peacefully and quietly.

She then gives the baby to him to carry, which Jason takes after hesitation was into him. Jason got the boy in his arms to hold up close and was just adorable. His long eyelashes, the chubby fat cheekbones, and oh how he had a lot of short dark hair for an infant baby, his little lips, then suddenly the boy's eyes opened awake from his nap. Jason assumes it just because he’s being moved around that alerted him from his rest.

Big round green eyes stared at him. It was so round and green he was in awe. His mother's eyes he inherited while he exactly just looked like Bruce in ways, although it was too early to tell you only can see some of the resemblances. “What’s his name?” Jason eventually asks while maintaining his eyes on him. He was just so precious and chubby it made Jason’s heart soften.

“Damian.” She answers him. 

Damian's noises while making a small toothless grin and moving around was enough to make Jason agree to take care of him, but he then asks a second question, “ _ Why _ ? Why not tell him that he has a son? Why did you  _ lie _ to him?”

“Because I didn’t want him to choose. I love him, but I know it won’t work between the both of us, I’m afraid. There’s a damaged thing between us that I have to face and understand this won’t work, so telling him about Damian will hurt him knowing I lied. He was at risk of getting himself killed. It’s all too complex.” She explains while he can hear the hint of an ache. He can tell it was more like regret.

Jason was well aware of Talia and Bruce as they had a marriage while being allies and enemies. He read all this in the personal files that Batman had on her, so Jason quickly learned what’s going on—especially seeing the incident that Talia had a “miscarriage.” He remembers when Bruce came back, he was a different person. As in being quieter, pushing others away, getting criminals nearly death beating, and even barely talking to Jason himself when it was just him and Bruce alone in the manor while Alfred was out for awhile getting groceries. So Jason got an idea and started to sneak around the bat computer to find anything that might have caused why Bruce acted this way differently. When Jason found out why he felt bad for him.

Discovering that this boy named Damian is the son of Talia and Bruce created shocked him to know he’s  _ alive _ and a well healthy baby in his arms, already falling asleep that was breathing well. He wonders the reaction of what Bruce would have if he had ever found out about Damian being alive.

He started to agree with Talia, except he found that Bruce would go soft and not live up to being Batman thinking maybe it was better this way for him to accept that he will now be taking care of Damian while Bruce and the others have no idea what’s going on.

“Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll come with you and take care of Damian.” He said while still carrying the baby that belonged to Talia. To that, she smiled wholeheartedly.

From there, Jason wonders if he’s a brother figure or more like a father figure to Damian. He doesn’t want to strictly act as a father to someone that already has one. Maybe being a brother figure works on both ends anyways.


	2. Little Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while and few years, Jason and Damian get close as ever.

After a few months with Talia and Damian, he started to get bigger and able to crawl over the place and make some noises more often here and there, while his first word was an attempt to say Talia's name. It was adorable to him for anyone to say “Aw” and “Wow!”

Jason knew every infant that was months older deserves to get toys they can get occupied by, so that’s what Jason did. Going to a local market that, of course, he had to travel to since the location he was in was on the mountains, and they don’t have stores or markets anywhere, so he took Damian with him after getting permission from Talia. 

He had to go to the one near Gotham as that’s where most people would stop by to get something quick and then go on their way to keep traveling. It was good to go one where it wasn’t that crowded and the one where he doesn’t run into Batman or anyone that was associated with him.

Putting Damian in the cart that had a little seat for kids and infants to sit in, he locks it onto him so he wouldn’t fall and keep him safe.

Jason then first went to the kid's aisle, where there would be plushies, animal toys, plastic guns, foam swords, card games, little cars, action figures, and many more. He wasn’t exactly sure what to get as he’s inexperienced with kids and didn’t have a childhood where he got toys except if they were just knives, tire tools, or pieces of bread.

He didn’t know if it was suitable to give a plastic gun to Damian that was harmless but then again, it’s no good giving a shaped gun to almost a year old even though his mother and grandfather are practically assassin ninjas who kill in ninja styles. At least that’s what he sees from his perspective.

“Um, do you want squeaky ducks?” It was more to himself than to Damian since he couldn’t understand what English is; he spoke in Arabic as his first language since his grandfather was born from Arabian Peninsula and his mother is a mix of Chinese and Arab descent, so his grandfather always preferred to talk to him in Arabic instead of English.

Jason had to take Arabic classes just to communicate with Damian through the language, and it was difficult as he’s not fluent in speech with Arabic, but on the other hand, Damian was. 

So he did. He stopped and tried to make a sentence out of, “Do you want squeaky ducks?” Which got Damian’s attention, and he grinned wildly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

He learned over the months that Damian likes animals very much, like recalling a time where Talia got him a picture book full of animals since he couldn’t talk but instead could point and look at the pictures that were there for him. He would smile and stare at it for a long time with a loud giggle. Jason was considering getting a puppy or a cat for him, but he would have to ask Talia, which they both knew his grandfather wouldn’t like an idea where an animal would run around the room and other places if it were to escape.

After getting at least three squeaky ducks, he started paying it and then gave it to Damian, which he quickly grabbed onto the two ducks hard, and out the response was a loud squeak which Damian giggled back. The bigger he gets, the more he looks like his own father. Jason knew it wasn’t all a lie at all if the boy looked exactly like Bruce.

By the time more than three years had passed, Damian was at least four before he started to speak English that Jason can easily understand and talk to him. Still, he’s grateful he took classes for Arabic as he finds it exciting learning another language and speaking it for some little years just to communicate for Damian. As for another bright side, he can use Arabic if he ever has to share with someone who doesn’t know English well but instead knows Arabic.

During the three years, though, he would find out another person had taken over Robin's role, which damaged Jason a lot emotionally, and he felt betrayed. At one point, he ran into Dick, who was happy to see him and hugged him and asking questions like, “Where have you been?” And, “Why aren’t you talking to us anymore?” Jason would shrug it off and give an excuse of, “I have to go.” 

He would, later on, try to find every piece of information on who’s the new Robin. Paper clips, little photos of glimpse where the new Robin had slipped a mask off for a second, anything that would get him answers which he did in the end. 

“Tim Drake,” Jason said to himself, looking at a photo of Tim. He looked younger than Jason, short, and skinner. 

Jason then heard a low voice behind him which was Damian’s, “Jason?” Which he turns around to see little Damian looking up while holding a rubber duck in his hand and squeezing it a few times. “Hey, it’s a little late? What are you doing?”

It took a moment for Damian to say anything since he was adapting more to English, “I don’t need sleep!” To Jason, he smiled, “Uh-huh, and how come Talia hasn't caught you?” 

“I pretend to sleep. I’m a ninja.” Damian said it proudly while then squeezing his toy duck again, making it a little squeak. 

“You are. But kids like you at your age need a lot of sleep.”

Damian shakes his head, “That’s like saying coffee makes you short, no?” He continued, “It’s a myth for a tactic to make them stop drinking, but I’m not like them!”

Jason scratches his head, “Maybe. But what’s real is that if kids like you don’t get the sleep, it stunts your growth, and you’ll be short forever. Like a midget.”

“That’s a lie. Even if it were true, I wouldn’t mind being small. It has some advantages.” 

Jason had to give him props for a kid at his age for being this smart and know many things average kids should not exactly know yet. For a four-year-old, that’s not bad. He’s surprised for a four-year-old to develop a mindset already and noticing surroundings or using big words.

Unless he has just advanced learning.

“Nah, then you won’t be able to reach higher things. Or they won’t take you seriously, y’know.”

Damian shrugs it off, “Grandfather says it’s good to be underestimated so you can attack them without them knowing it.”

_ Oh, he says a lot of things _ . Jason thoughts. He wasn’t exactly a fan of his grandfather for many reasons. 

“Your grandfather says a lot of things, though.” Jason continued, “How about this? I’ll read you a bedtime story so you’ll be able to sleep?”

Damian quickly grinned, “I love bedtime stories!” He jumps, which Jason smiles back. He couldn’t help but be adorable. 

Jason then asks, “What do you want me to read you? Alexander?”

“Mom reads me that all the time and says I’ll be like him. I want something new!” He let out while looking up at him.

Jason thinks, “Actually, we can talk about Phillip II of Macedon then?”

“Who’s that?”

Jason gave a shocked look, “How do you not know?”

Damian attempts to do an eye roll, “Give me a break! I can’t read yet, and once I do, I’ll start reading a lot of books.”

“He’s related to Alexander!” 

“Don’t look at me. Go look at my mom; she did it.”

“Well, I still have memories of learning it in history class. I’ll tell you because I’m a big fan of reading books back then.” 

“Okay, let’s go, then I’ll race you!” Damian points and proceeds to run away from Jason to go to his room.

Jason started walking to Damian’s room. What Damian doesn’t know is that Jason would be telling him a long story about it and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There’s this I wanted to do more Jason and Damian moments


End file.
